Fly me to the moon
by Maira Lily
Summary: Steve se siente perdido en este nuevo mundo que le ha tocado vivir, todo es diferente y a la vez tan parecido. Lo que no espera es que al volver a casa Tony le haya preparado esa enorme sorpresa. Tal vez la nueva Nueva York no sea tan mala.


_**Fly me to the moon**_

Disclaimer: Los vengadores no me pertenecen, este relato está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

Nota: La canción en la que se centra el fic es Fly me to the moon de Frank Sinatra, sería interesante escucharla mientras se lee el fic, puesto que le otorga sentido.

* * *

Los ruidosos motores de los coches, las estridentes melodías que escapaban de esos antros de pecado, los neones que cegaban con su brillo los ojos de los transeúntes, las sirenas de los coches de policía... en pocas palabras, la bulliciosa orquesta neoyorquina lo envolvía conforme caminaba por las entrañas de esa enorme y reluciente ciudad.

Con la bolsa del supermercado firmemente agarrada caminaba mirándolo todo a su alrededor, con una mezcla de admiración y terror que se había vuelto característica en él.

El mundo se había vuelto extraño e incomprensible, pero también era más luminoso y cálido que en su juventud. Steve suspiró, aferrando la bolsa con más fuerza, ese amor odio que sentía ante este nuevo mundo que se desplegaba ante él le crispaba los nervios.

Continuó su camino a pie, sabía que el metro era más rápido, Tony se lo había dicho, pero le daba miedo meterse en ese enorme trasto sin ventanas. Por supuesto no le había dicho eso a Tony, conocía al moreno y su humor ácido, así que gracias pero no. Además caminar le permitía apreciar esa nueva NY que se encontraba sometida al cambio constante. Los árboles que cambiaban de tonalidad, las personas que cambiaban en cuestión de segundos... caminar por NY le hacía pensar en lo fugaz y hermosa que era la vida.

Dobló la esquina y observó a unos niños corretear por la calle, inmersos en su mundo fantástico, eso le sonsacó una sonrisa, al menos lo esencial no había cambiado.

Tras la esquina vislumbró la famosa torre Stark, su destino. Caminó el trecho que le quedaba absorto en cómo iba a decirle a Tony que esa misma mañana había roto la cafetera. Aunque aún no entendía qué había hecho mal. Puso el café en el agujero, le echó agua y apretó el botón. Para desgracia de Steve se le había olvidado poner la jarra y el café salió despedido contra el suelo. El abundante agua se mezcló con los granos molidos y se derramó por el inmaculado suelo de la cocina. No había sido una experiencia muy agradable.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la torre se detuvo. Sabía que el moreno no iba a enfadarse por una cafetera rota, pero las bromas... Sacudió la cabeza y entró en el ascensor, Tony era su... novio. Con una sonrisa boba cubriendo su rostro se dejó caer en el espejo del ascensor. Aún perdía la capacidad de pensar durante unos segundos solo con pensar en su nueva relación.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no escuchó el timbre que indicaba que el ascensor había llegado a su destino. Por eso cuando las puertas se abrieron dio un pequeño bote en el sitio. Aunque esa sorpresa no fue nada comparada con lo que lo esperaba en la casa de Tony.

Las puertas metálicas lo habían transportado en el espacio y en el tiempo. Parpadeó confuso y, con la boca abierta de puro asombro, cruzó la fina línea que separaba el abstracto presente qu estaba viviendo y el glorioso pasado que se extendía ante él.

El salón de la casa era completamente... diferente. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra en degradados marrones de ante. Del techo colgaba una enorme lámpara de araña que iluminaba la habitación con una cálida luz anaranjada y le confería un aspecto casi mágico, en sustitución de los fríos y asépticos fluorescentes que reinaban en la nueva NY. El aroma dulzón le recordó a los bares a los que había ido en alguna ocasión con sus compañeros de guerra y la suave música lo transportó directamente a uno de esos salones de baile que solía admirar sentado en algún bordillo de la acera de en frente. Aguzó el oído y distinguió la inconfundible voz de Frank Sinatra entre los acordes que nacían de las trompetas, los saxofones y la batería. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en su rostro cuando, junto al antiguo pero elegante gramófono, descubrió a un hombre, a su hombre, su Tony.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó la copa sobre la mesa antes de acercarse con las manos en los bolsillos y andares elegantes hasta el centro de la sala, donde estaba Steve. Llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gomina, eso le daba un aire a mafioso italiano que le sonsacó una risilla a Steve. Pero lejos de verse ridículo Tony estaba irresistible vestido con ese traje de corte italiano en tonos ocres y contrastando con la camisa azul cielo que llevaba abotonada por completo.

Cuando se paró a unos pasos de Steve y lo miró con esos seductores ojos castaños, Steve no pudo reprimir un suspiro como tampoco pudo reprimir un sonrojo. Tony estaba... increíble.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor novio -dijo con una voz grave que hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Steve se erizaran.

-Qué es todo esto

-Un homenaje, he intentado darte un pedacito de lo que ya conoces en este nuevo e incomprensible mundo que te ha tocado vivir.

-Yo... -empiezó a negar con la cabeza-

-He visto la cafetera -y lo dijo sin apartar la mirada de los ojos claros- Sé que aunque te cuesta no te das por vencido y por eso quise tener este detalle contigo. Por eso y porque esperaba dejarte tan embelesado que, tras un par de canciones, me suplicases fondue.

La sonrisa pícara que adornaba su rostro y la sinceridad de sus palabras casi consiguieron que Steve lo agarrase de la cintura y lo dejase sin oxígeno con un efectivo beso de tornillo. Pero ese salón lo tenía maravillado, absorto. Así que solo pudo asentir y morderse el labio.

-Es perfecto, gracias Tony

El moreno le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y, como si esa fuese una señal divina, la canción cambió.

Steve miró maravillado el gramófono, siguía siendo Sinatra, no había duda, pero la canción...

-In other words, hold my hand -la voz de Tony lo sorprendió, pues estaba cantando junto con el gramófono.

Tony colocó una mano en torno a la cintura del rubio y entrelazó los dedos de la mano libre con ternura, colocándolo en posición de baile.

-In other words -cantó de nuevo contra sus labios- baby kiss me -y tras esas tres palabras acortó la inexistente distancia que separaba sus labios en un beso lento y suave.

Steve agarró la nuca del moreno y profundizó el beso, suspirando sonoramente cuando el millonario enredó sus lenguas. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo latente despegaron sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos. Pegaron sus frentes con sendas sonrisas cubriendo sus labios enrojecidos.

-Perfecto -murmuró de nuevo Steve.

Tony comienzó a balancear sus cuerpos al son de la música sin despegar sus rostros.

-El regalo perfecto para el hombre perfecto ¿no es así como se dice? -preguntó alzando una ceja y perdiéndose en esa mirada celeste, tan brillante y profunda que parece un trozo de cielo.

Steve intentó dirigir los pasos pero Tony sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No capitán amor, llevo yo -y antes de que Steve puediera quejarse sus bocas estaban unidas en un ardiente beso que los dejó a ambos jadeantes y sonrientes.

Y tras el beso giraron y se tambalearon juntos, en un intento de bailar al son de Sinatra. A veces emulaban bailar vals, otras tango y otras simplemente se acurrucaban en el otro y disfrutaban del calor que el amor desprende.

-¿Te ha gustado? -susurró Tony contra su cuello mientras bailaban enredados.

Steve besó los cabellos castaños ligeramente engominados antes de contestar.

-You are all i long for, all i worship and adore. - Alzó la barbilla de Tony y clavó los ojos azules en los castaños- In other words, please be true, in other words, in other words i love-recitó deslizando una mano a la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios- you -y tras ese pronombre lo besó.

Tony se aferró a la chaqueta del rubio y se puso de puntillas, entregándose en ese beso que es como decir te amo sin palabras.

-Tomaré eso como un sí -susurró con los ojos cerrados, aferrado aún a la chaqueta de Steve y rozando los labios ajenos al hablar.

-Tómalo como un te amo, mi pequeño hombre robot -murmuró abriendo los ojos para ver el rostro del moreno, un rostro que nunca deja ver a nadie, salvo a él y eso lo hace más especial que el suero.

Tony sonrió y buscó sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Steve lo agarró de la cadera y lo besó con dedicación, como si quisiera memorizar aquella boca con la lengua.

Finalmente Steve ha descubierto que, aunque no haya nacido en esa nueva NY, si que pertenece a ella, al menos pertenece a los brazos de ese maravilloso hombre al que besa con devoción. Y todo se lo debe a esa canción que, siendo de un artísta de su época, es de otra época intermedia que ambos pueden entender. Así que con una sonrisa que se cuela entre beso y beso agarra a Tony de los muslos y lo carga hasta la cama porque, al fin y al cabo, el moreno tenía razón, después de bailar un par de canciones quiere fondue. En otras palabras, quiere hacerle el amor a Tony hasta que no quede más cuerpo que amar, hasta que se le gasten los labios de tanto besar, hasta que su corazón deje de latir.

Fin.


End file.
